Martin Teague (1783-1842)
Martin Teague was born in Cornwall. The date of his birth or baptism is currently unknown, as are the names of his parents and siblings. The approximate date given for his year or birth in this articlae is an estimate only based on what little information is known of him. The previous date of 1791 given for his birth has now been altered to 1783, based on information from his death certificate. Although his parents and siblings are currently unknown, Martin is likely to be connected to the family of Martin and Elizabeth Teague (nee Nicholls), who lived in the St Hillary area of Cornwall from the 1730s to 1760s. The reason for this supposition is that the names of the children of this couple are almost identical to the names that Martin would give his own children. More research is required to connect the two families. It should also be known that Martin is occassionaly recorded under the Teague surname variant 'Tyack' or 'Tyacke'. The use of this variant appears to have died out with his children, and the name 'Teague' has been used ever since. The surname was missspelt as 'Teaque' on his death certificate. Marriage Martin married Ann Trounson at St. Erth in Cornwall on 27/1/1818. Witnesses to the marriage were William Sandow and Christie Carrell. Ann's family were also from the St. Erth area. Based on information from his death certificate, Martin would have been 35 years old at his marriage to Ann. It is possible that this may have been a second marriage for him, although evidence of this is yet to be found. Martin and Ann would go on to have 7 children that have been identified as present. The first 5 children were christened in St Erth, but the last two were baptised in Weslyn Methodist churches, indicating a change in religion for the family. Although never officially given as a middle name, some of this children are occassionally identifed as having the middle name 'Trounson', possibly done by later researchers as a way of idenitying their records separately from other Teague families. The marriage record has Martin's surname recorded as Tyack. 1841 census In the 1841 census for Cornwall, the family was living at North Parade, Camborne. Ann is recorded at home with children Martin, Jennifer, Ann and Margaret, while Martin is recorded at Gurlyn Mill, St Erth, where he was employed as a miller. His age is recorded on the census as 55, but it is believed that this age is incorrect. Death Martin died on the 4th August 1842, his age recorded as 59 years. His cause of death was Enteritis, which is inflammation of the small intestine as the result of eating contaminated food or drink. The death occurred at North Parade in Camborne, and Elizabeth Mitchell of Trelawein Street was the informant. His wife Ann would outlive him by 38 years and would marry a second time. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Martin and Ann Teague' References *Birth, Death and Marriage records *Baptism records *Census records *Information from David Teague *IGI Category:Born in Cornwall Category:Married in 1818 Category:Married in St Erth Category:Died in Camborne Category:Non-SMW people articles